The Calm Before The Storm
by JoJo2604
Summary: Smithy/Stevie. Focusing on the Conviction and Gunrunner episodes. Please read and review. Smithy and Stevie get some much needed time to get their friendship back on track after the Devlin court case!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, another new one! I know people will be shouting at me as I have so much work to do on my others. This is going to be three chapters long, so hopefully wont take me long to upload it all. Right this story is of corse Smithy/Stevie pairing and although it is set after the conviction episodes it is going to focus a lot round the Gunrunner epsiodes (Now that I have finally managed to watch them again, so a huge thanks to x-bec-x for sending me the link :-D ) Anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review as they mean so much. Thanks again xxxx**

* * *

The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter One

Stevie Moss sighed as she stared at the station infront of her, with the rain hammering down on her car she would much rather be at home tucked up in her bed with a hot chocolate and sex and the city on her TV but instead here she was at 8.10 in the morning, ten minutes late for her shift watching the rain. She grabbed for her umbrella and opened her car door and forced it up before climbing out kicking the door shut and pressing the button to lock it before running for the building, as she reached the porch entrance she turned and stared out before trying to pull her umbrella down but feeling the wind catch it she began the fight she had every windy morning with it, as the hand reached round her slim body and gripped the small black umbrella she glanced over her shoulder, standing in his crisp white shirt, black tie and black trousers he really made a police uniform look good and even she could appreicate how good he looked. "Struggling Moss..." he grinned as he folded her bent umbrella into a small pile of broken material and metal spikes "Well you know me Smithy.. love to play the damesel in distress and all that.." the two headed into the station and she laughed "And havent you got work to be doing anyway or are we skivving Mr Smith" he smiled slightly "No.. Miss Moss... I am checking the weather.. and besides what time do you call this to be arriving for work?" She laughed "Im not late.. I had things to do" he nodded "Such as?" she smiled "Sleeping" she paused as she gestured out to the storm "Its all gunna get worse y'know.. the news said its gunna be the worst storm we have had since the sixtys". Smithy nodded "But 'opefully it will make our job a little easier.. who wants to be stuck out there comiting crimes in this". She smiled "Yeah.. with the servere weather warning people will just stay in doors... having domestics.." she gestured up the stairs "I better get some work done... thanks for rescuing me Prince Charming" she giggled as she made her way through the door and up the stairs towards CID, she glanced back over her shoulder at him and he had a slight smirk etched on his face before he headed back towards the exit and out into the rain.

"Stevie.. you are late" DI Manson spoke as she walked into the main office of CID and she sighed as she shrugged out of her leather jacket and hung the dripping coat onto the coat pegs "Sorry Gov I had a little fight with my umbrella.." she dangled her deformed umbrella infront of him and flashed him a smile he couldnt help but return "Right.. I need you to check your property list and get anything that can be returned to the rightfull owners and place it behind reception and call the owners to pick it up.." she nodded slightly "Yes Sir.." she turned away and he smiled "Oh and Stevie.." she turned back to him and he smiled "Lose the umbrella.. it could do someone an injury" she nodded slightly as he headed into his office and she dropped the mass of metal into the small bin by the door before heading over to her desk to start going through her paper work. She had formed a list of the thngs she needed before heading out of CID and down towards the large walk in cupboard where it would all be stored. She passed many officers on the way and offered a happy hello, knowing the uniformed officers day was far worse than hers. Once she arrived at the cupboard she sighed as she eyed the small black keypad, now this was new she thought to herself before tapping in the normal number, the machine made a slight beep and she pushed hoping the door would open, which it didnt. She sighed before turning on her heels, seeing Callum a few feet away she headed over "How do I get in there?" she gestured to the door. He smiled "You dont.." she interupted "Can you let me in?". He shook his head "No.. unfortunatly you need Inspector Smith.. due to certain 'things' going missing.. the super decided this was the best way to put a stop to it.." he paused "If you havent got the combernation... you aint getting in". She sighed "So where is Smithy?" she asked and Callum gestured down the corridor "Canteen". She nodded sligtly before heading off in search of the unifromed Inspector.

She smiled as her eyes caught him, he had a huge cooked breakfast layed out infront of him and a mug of steaming coffee, she headed to the counter and got herself a black coffee and an apple before walking to the table in the far corner he sat alone at, she rested down oppiste him, he smiled at her "Alright?" before taking a bite of his sausage. "Do you know Smithy... you would have to go on a twenty minute bike ride to get rid of weight in eating this.." she placed her apple next to his breakfast and then gestured to his food "Imagine what you would have to do to work that off?". He smiled "I can think of a way.." she nodded as she took a sip of her coffee "I bet you can.. whats the deal with the store cupboard being locked?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders slightly "Superintendents orders... its a way of making sure nothing can go walk about.. cause apperently we are as bad as the criminals". She sighed "So how do I get in there?" she asked leaning accross the table in the hope he would give her the number he lent accross to her "You ask me really nicely" he winked before turning his attention back to his breakfast. She sighed "Would you be so kind Inspector Smith.." she began and he grinned up at her "To move your arse.." he laughed "I have nearly finshed Moss... give us a second". She watched as he all but demolished the rest of his breakfast and she thought briefly how quickly he ate, he grabbed a napkin and wiped his face before downing the remainder of his coffee in one and pushing to his feet "Lead the way" he smiled as he grabbed for his hat and followed after the small blonde detective.

He tapped in the number and smiled at her as he pushed the door open, she sighed as she headed into the room "How on earth am I ment to find what I am looking for in here?" she asked and he smiled "Open your eyes.." he moved inside and held is hand out to her "Give us your list... I can help ya". She passed him the list and smiled as they began the search for the many items. "The term needle in a haystack has never been more true" she broke the silence after about twenty minutes as she spun to face him. Smithy glanced over his shoulder "It would help if your writing wasnt like a five year olds... I mean honestly.. what does that say?" he asked and she smirked "Coffee?" he glanced back over the list and shook his head "You see.. I thought it was along the lines of.. neacklace.." she interupted him a slight smile tracing her lips "Do you want a coffee?" she asked again. He nodded "Black two sugars". She nodded as she headed to the door "I will be back in five" she smiled as she headed out the door. She made her way down and into the toilets, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, her and Smithy had been close since she had posed as his girlfriend, before that she had never really crossed him and had only ever see the strict side to him that she hadnt fancied getting to know, but something had happened when she went undercover with him, she had felt her heart skip a beat seeing a totaly different side to him and to say they had become firm friends couldnt be a more true statement, she would class him as her best friend, the only person in the world she had trusted with the secret of her past relationship with Rob Towler and he was the only one she had confided her fear in after Jason Devlin had attacked her, he had sat and cuddled her to sleep for three nights after the attack, doing everything he could to ease her back to normality, but it was the Devlin case that had caused her and Smithy to drift apart, it wasnt that thy avoided each other, or even that they didnt chat and flirt like normal. They just didnt seek each other out to do it, like they had previous to the attack, she put it down to their private life being put on display for a court room of people to decide if they were more than friends, it would put strain on any friendship. She pulled herself from her thought and headed out and into the corridor and towards the coffee machine.

She made her way slowly back through the corridors and sighed as a little more of her coffee splashed onto the floor, she jumped as a loud bang sounded the corridor and she was thrown into darkness, she stayed frozen to the spot, unsure what to do or what was going on, she wanted to call out, but to who, before the lights had gone off she had been alone in the corridor, she jumped once again as a dim light shot through the celling. "You ok Stevie?" the voice behind her pulled her from the trance she had fallen into once again. "Yeah.. Im fine.." she smiled to the tall man behind her "Whats going on Callum?" she asked and he smiled at her "The powers out.. these run off of a generator..." he gestured to the celling "Im just going to find out how long its gunna last.. I will let you know.." he carried on past her down the corridor and she headed towards the room she had left Smithy in a little while before, she smiled as he checked over the list with a torch, the dim light not sheading much on the room. "The station has a power cut.." she smiled at him and he glanced at her as she placed his coffee to the shelves near the door "Or the super aint paid the electric company again" he grinned at her and she couldnt help but return it "He will love you for.." she paused as some of the uniformed officers past the door and she kicked it shut "Sayi.." he interupted as he spun round at the bang "Shit Stevie" he stressed as he made his way to the door pulling on the handle. "What?" she smiled and he turned back to her "The door works with the electric.. we cant get the door open until the power comes back on". She felt her face flush red and she moved to the door and pulled on it, before turning back to him "So we are stuck?". she asked and he nodded "For the time being yeah.. lets just hope the power aint to long but.." he glanced at the dim light before moving to the far wall and sinking down it, he smiled at her "You might as well make yourself comfatable Moss...we could be here a while".

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please leave me some reviews and I will get it done if this story proves popular xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok second update of the night, hope you enjoy and a big thank you to all who took the time to review and if you would like to leave another that would be amazing. Thanks again xxxx**

* * *

Chapter Two

Stevie moved over and sunk down the wall next to him, he glanced at her and the worry was clearly etched over her face "Oi.." he smiled and she forced her eyes to meet his "Dont be paniking.. we will be out in no time Stevie.. its ok". She nodded her head slightly "Im ok Smithy its fine.." she glanced at the door and then back to him "And if I am gunna be stuck with anyone I spose there are worst people and all that" he smiled "Thanks" before rising to his feet and heading over and grabbing his coffee from where she had put it on the shelf before making his way back to her, he slid down next to her and took a sip of his drink. "So.." she smiled up at him "How are you?" he laughed slightly "Im fine Moss.. how are you?". She just nodded slightly before taking a sip of her own drink. She had never felt awkward around him but sitting in this room with only the four walls and shelves full of unclaimed property for company she didnt know what to say to him, she was completly stuck for words. "How have you been since..." he paused as he smiled down at her "Devlin?". She smiled, just his name sent shivers down her spine and she hated to talk about what happened, but at least it was a conversation "Im ok.. I mean it was a while ago... I still have nightmares.." he nodded "I know all about them". She smiled accross at him "What about you... you put your deamons to bed?" she asked and he nodded slightly "Im ok.. six months is a long time.." she interupted "I ment Wallace.. not Devlin". Smithys face fell to the floor at the mention of the young mans name and she smiled "Have you dealt with Wallace's death?" she asked softly and he rose to his feet "Maybe we should try and find the rest of these items" he smiled moving over to the shelf he had left her list on. She pushed to her feet "You know.. six months ago you would of told me anything... if you had Wallace on your mind.. you would seek me out to talk it through.." he sighed turning to her "What do you want me to say Stevie... yes I still think about him.. corse I do.. and its gunna haunt me until the day I die.. but.." he turned back to the shelf "I still believe I did the right thing". She placed her hand gently to his back "I've never thought you didnt.. you saved my life". He smiled down at her "If he had hurt you.. I would never of forgiven myself..". She smiled as he stared at her, intensity in his eyes as they just couldnt drag their eyes apart. After a few moment her senses hit her and she grabbed for the list "Any idea where this laptop is?" she smiled briefly meeting his eyes which he quickly diverted. "Erm.. you could try over there" he pointed to a shelf and she headed over to it. "You know.. I wouldnt of got through it without you..." she turned back to him and he was leaning against a shelf staring at her "I dont think I ever really said thank you". She smiled "Its all part of my job". He shook his head "No.. the things you did for me.. I mean how many women will do a blokes washing eh?". She giggled slightly as she turned back to where she was searching "Thank you" he spoke softly and she turned back to him "You are very welcome Inspector Smith".

They had been searching in silence for about twenty minutes and she had succesfully found four of the many items when she was brave enough to take a quick glance at him, he was resting on a table in the far corner, she hadnt even realised he had stopped looking for the items, he was completly wrapped up in his own thoughts, and he hadnt even noticed she was staring at him. She placed her items to a small box on the floor and moved over to him "Ok?" she asked softly and he appeared to jump slightly at the sound of her voice, he met her eyes and smiled "I worry you know.. Cutler and Gatting.. they'll come after me when they get out". She pushed up onto the table next to him "That is going to be a long way off Smithy.. they will have no contacts.. and they may of reformed" he shook his head "No.. people like Cutler dont reform Stevie.. if he wants revenge.. he wont stop until he gets it.." she smiled "So what is the difference between them and Devlin coming after you?" she asked and he shook his head slightly "There aint I spose.. except Devlin didnt play with machine guns". She wrapped her arm round his shoulder and smiled "You know you did the right thing Smithy.. just forget about Darren Cutler and Bob Gatting.. they are history". He nodded slightly "You..." he smiled slightly pointing his finger at her accusingly "You teased me". She giggled "I did no such thing". He laughed "A bit of TLC eh?" he smiled and she nodded and he closed his eyes slightly transporting himself back eighteen months. "Whats hapeninng.. I mean first there was the kiss in the pub and now.. your rubbing my shoulders?". He smiled at the memory and she turned to him "What?" she asked and he smiled "Im just thinking..." she nodded "About the undercover stuff.." he continued and she smiled "And you are smiling?". He nodded "TLC... what a lame excuse" he smiled shutting his eyes once again and transporting himself back. "Its just a bit of TLC... I thought Lawerance might appreiciate it..". His eyes shot open and he smiled "Your messing with my head" she grinned at him "So thats what you are thinking about?" she smiled. He nodded before pushing to his feet and making his way towards the shelf, searching once again for the property on her list. "You know if Cutler hadnt of turned up... anything could of happened that day". She nodded, thinking back to their encounter in his undercover bedroom. "I know.." she smiled at him as he turned to face her "And I got in serious shit with Heaton over that". He turned and flashed her a grin "Really?" he asked softly and she nodded, "He said that we had to remain proffesional as he didnt want anything clouding your judgement.." he smiled "I never knew that..." she nodded "Yeah.. he was watching the cameras when you took me to the bedroom..." he smirked slightly and she grinned "According to Banksy he was far from amused". Smithy smiled turning back to the shelf he was stood at "Have you ever thought what could of been?". She stared at his back, if truth be told she had thought of nothing more but she had never found the right moment to tell him. She nodded "It crossed my mind.. but where would we be now if we had... Devlin would of got off" he turned to her "Maybe.. but I cant help wondering what if?". She laughed "And besides... I couldnt cope with washing your tighty whities all the time". He laughed and turned back to her "I dont own them anymore.." she turned a shocked look plastered on her face "You mean to tell me.. Im never going to get the chance to see Dale Smith in his pair of tighty whities, you have ruined my day now" he smiled as he briefly caught her eyes as she spun back to what she was doing. She felt him lean over her shoulder slightly "Now.. if I didnt know better DS Moss... I would think you were flirting with me?". She glanced up at him briefly over her shoulder and smiled "As if I would do a thing like that Inspector Smith..." she moved from his body, unaware quite how close he had been standing. That was until she stepped onto his foot, pressing her heel down. He pulled quickly from her and smirked "A simple no.. would of done the trick Stevie". She laughed moving towards him "Are you ok?" she asked and he nodded "Yeah just about.. but you are lucky Im not nicking you... they are a dangerous weapon". She laughed before turning back to her list, her mind taking her back to the undercover work they had done together.

She could see Cutler eyeing them intently, looking for any signs that this wasnt the real deal, that her and Smithy wernt a real item, she glanced briefly round The Bridge Bar before gripping his neck and pulling him to her, although they had shared a quick peck since they had been undercover, some even verging on a snog but this was different, she nibbled gently onto his lips, begging him to allow her entrance to his mouth, which after a few seconds he did, she felt his tounge slowly massaging hers, she opened her eyes briefly to see Cutler staring at them. She felt his hand gently touch her leg as he changed the pace of the kiss from a cheeky snog to a lust filled encounter, one like she had never felt before. She glanced at Cutler once again as he stalked from the building before she shut her eyes and let the kiss carry on, feeling his tounge exploring her mouth. Eventually she pulled from his lips, they both stared down at the ground between them until he finaly found the courage in him to meet her eyes. "What was that?" he asked. "I was just erm.. making it look believable... you know for Cutler" she lied as he turned away from her, not quite able to make his eyes meet hers. "Yeah... right" he replied. "Wasnt that what you were doing?" she asked and he nodded, glancing round the pub once again "Yeah.. just putting on a show" he paused as he stared at her "I've gotta go". She nodded watching him slide from the barstool "Caio baby" she grinned as he left her sat alone. Stevie glanced round the small cupboard, she could still here the words of Amy Winehouses song Trouble playing in her head, as clear as the day she had been sat at the bar with him. Staring at the man now in a small ball on the floor, she licked her lips briefly, in some desperate attempt to get the tingling sensation she had only ever felt with him before making her way over towards him, she stared at him as he sat in an uneasy sleep.

Another half an hour or so passed and she was having trouble keeping her eyes from him, he looked so boy like as he sat on the floor, his knees pulled up under his body and his eyes pressed tightly shut. She moved over and lent down infront of him, she rested her hands onto his knees slightly and he jumped awake under her touch "I cant be that boring" she grinned as he rubbed his eyes "Sorry" he spoke his words barely audible. She smiled "You looked so peacefull.. I had to wake you up.." she giggled to herself and he smiled "Thanks.." it was only then the two realised just how close they were sitting too each other and she smiled "So.." she glanced down "Was the Gunrunning case the worst of your life?". He smiled "Na.. it had its ups and downs.. but overall.. it was a sucess". She smiled at him "What were the ups?". He grinned as he moved closer to her "Putting dangerous criminals behind bars.. getting a ship load of guns off the streets..." he paused as he teased his knucles gently over her cheek "You". She moved into his hand as he turned it and cupped her cheek in his fingers. "I had never met anyone like you Stevie.. and to have you in my life since that case.. it made it all worth while". He lent foward, his lips barely an inch from hers, he licked over his lips quickly as he closed his eyes, at that moment the light shone to life and a loud beeping sounded the room, he pulled back from her and she bit her lip before diverting her gaze to the stone floor, he moved his hand from her face, and he couldnt be more angry that their moment had been interupted. She sighed as she pushed to her feet "Maybe these interuptions are trying to tell us something". He watched as she made her way over to the door and pulled it open, "We are free to go.." she smiled back to him as the bustle of the busy station moved freely pass the door that was tightly locked only a few moments before. He rose to his feet and smiled "Stevie.." she moved back to her list and grabbed for a few more items. "I will be back in a minute.." he smiled as she glanced over her shoulder at him "Make sure you dont nick anyting.. or I will get it in the neck from the super" he joked as he winked at her before moving from the cupboard. He made his way to the Sergeants office and pocked his head round the door "Everything ok?" he asked and Callum nodded "Yeah I think so... the power should be alright for the time being.. but with the storm the way it is.. they cant make no gaurentes"  
Smithy nodded as he turned to walk through the door. "DI Mason is sending some people home... he says there is no need to have so many people in.. he was looking for DS Moss?" Callum smiled, and something in his eyes looked accusing and Smithy nodded slightly "I will tell her".

She had grabbed the remainder of the items as quickly as she could and stuffed them into her box, before running from the room, pulling the door shut before heading back down the corridor and towards the stairs leading to CID. Once in the room she jumed at the voice behind her almost immediatly "Stevie.. are you ok?" Neil began "I was starting to worry about you". She smiled "No.. Im fine Gov.. I erm.. I got stuck in the unclaimed property cupboard with Smithy... I got out when the electric came back on". He ran his eyes over her "You ok then?". She nodded and he smiled "Ok.. well Im sending a few people home.. what with the storms and weather warnings I dont think we need everyone in.. so take the rest of the day off" she smiled at him "Thank you Sir". She moved over and pushed the box under her desk before grabbing for her coat and heading from CID. She vertually ran down the steps and into reception, before pulling her collars round her neck and running to her car, climbing in she only then took a second to glance back at the station, staring at the place she classed as a second home, she flicked the engine on and the wipers, thinking back to her near encounter with the man of her dreams. She sighed as began to drive from the station. He tapped the number in and pulled the door open and sighed as he glanced round the empty cupboard. He moved over and grabbed the two empty coffee cups before walking from the room and up the stairs in the hope he would find Stevie, he dropped the two cups into the bin and smiled as he eyed her broken umbrella, he walked over to where Mickey sat at his desk "You seen Stevie mate?" he asked and Mickey glanced up "Yeah.. the DI sent her home.. he has only kept me, Max and Terry in". Smithy nodded before heading from CID, knowing that not only had their moment been ruined but she had been to ashamed to hang round for the fall out of their near kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. This is the final chapter and I hope you enjoy it, I have left the ending very much open so I might write a sequeal to it eventualy but I have too many other stories at the moment. Anyway thanks again. And if I dont get another update on my stories before hand, which is very unlikely. Happy new year :-) Jodie xxxx**

* * *

Chapter Three

He made his way to the Sergeants office and moved inside "Stone.. I have to pop out.. cover for me". Callum nodded slightly "Where are you going?" he asked and Smithy smiled "To see a woman about a property list". Callum nodded "Ok.. see you later". He had changed from his unifrom and as he sat in his car staring at her house he smiled slightly, the rain was hammering down still, and the wind blowing hard, he fought with the car door to get it open before jogging up to her huge brown front door. He rang the bell and waited for a few moments, listening to the bolt move accross the door and her pull it open, his heart leaped into his mouth as she stood in only a small white dressing gown. "Smithy.." she spoke softly a smile pulling gently at her lips "What are you doing here?" she asked. He stepped up into her front door and smiled "I forgot something". She looked at him confused and he gently cupped her cheeks in his hands before moving his lips down to her soft lips. The kiss took her completly by surprise but she instantly relaxed into the embrace letting him control her as his tounge massaged against hers. As he pulled from her both their eyes fell to the floor "What was that?" she asked, her voice barely above a whispear "I was going to do it earlier but..." he shrugged his shoulder "You know the interuptions always seem to get in the way.. anyway see ya Stevie" he turned and made his way from her house. "Hey.. oi Smithy" she called jogging after him, feeling her feet freeze on the cold concrete and her dressing gown blow with the hard wind. "What?" he smiled turning back to her, the rain hammering down on them, she lent up and into his lips. As she pulled away she took his hand "Come on... we need to talk Smithy". He nodded slightly before following her back up to the house.

He had rested down on the sofa and she had headed straight into the kitchen, he had no idea what they were going to talk about but he knew she wanted him to stay. "Here.." she smiled as she handed him a cup of steaming coffee as she rested down next to him "So..." she smiled and he glanced at her, meeting her eyes he grinned. "You kissed me?" she smiled. He nodded "I erm.. I guess I should of done it a long time ago eh?". She smiled slightly "I have been waiting four years..." he interupted "You could of kissed me..." noticing her face fall he grabbed her chin turning her eyes back to him "Im sorry.. I er.. I need to get back for work.." he rose to his feet and she glared at him as he headed to the door "So thats it... thats all Im good for?" he smiled, confusion in his eyes "What?" he asked. "A quick snog... nothing else.. you might as well shag me before you walk out eh?". He moved back to her and sunk down next to her "Im sorry Stevie.. I didnt realise you wanted more". She nodded "Yeah well I did... but its fine.. fuck off". He laughed as he lent into her lips, she wanted to resist him, tell him to go but she just couldnt find it in her "Stevie.." he panted as he pulled from her "I really really like you but.." he paused as he laced her hair in his fingers, she closed her eyes at the touch and he smiled "I know things aint going to be that simple, a kiss... well its not like we aint dont that before but if we..." he paused as he took hold of her hands "There would be no going back and I dont want to lose my best friend". She smiled "So we just carry on both wanting more.. and neither of us getting it.." he laughed "Its not a game Moss..." she sighed "Well Im starting to think you like playing with me..." he ran his eyes over her slim figure and a smirk covered his face, he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off "You know what I mean Smithy.. you are playing with my feelings and you know it". He laughed as he cupped her face in his hands "There is just something about you Stevie... I only have to look at you and I go weak at the knees.." he lent back into her lips and kissed her gently, as he pulled from her he smiled "But I want to be a gentleman..." he rose to his feet and headed to the door, she followed grabbing his hand "I want you... I want us to.." she pulled on his hand and he smiled "You are making it more and more difficult to resist you Stevie... God knows I am trying". She fiddled with the knot that held her dressing gown together and he grabbed her wrists "Dont" he smiled and a cheeky grin covered her face "Dont you want to see me naked?" she asked and he moved towards her, lowering his mouth to her ear "If I see you naked Stevie.. I am gunna have to take you to bed". As he pulled back he stared into her eyes and before she knew it he had pulled on her hands, pushing her hard against the wall and holding her in place, a smirk covered his gorgeous features "And if we are gunna do this... we are doing it my way". She grinned as he held her in place "I wouldnt expect it any other way Inspector Smith". He moved her hands together, gripping them in one of his and his other slid slowly down her body, over the dressing gown and past the knot, sliding inside her gown just underneath the knot, he stroked at her inner thighs and her whole body trembled. He moved back into her body, kissing her neck, moving up and tugging at her earlobe before whispearing "D'you have any idea how much you have teased me?" she let a huge grin cover her face "I pretty sure Im about to find out Inspector Smith". She felt his thumb drag over her clit and she let out a gentle moan, his fingers were rough and she hadnt been expecting him to go in for the kill wuite so quickly but it had sent her whole body into overdrive and she could feel her breathing becoming more heavy by the second as he moved his eyes level with hers and he stared deep into her soft eyes "I have feelings for you Stevie..." he smiled before moving into her gently kissing her soft lips "I always have". She couldnt contain her smile as he took hold of her hands and led her to the bedroom.

waking cocooned in his arms she couldnt contain her smile, he was fast asleep with the covers only just hiding the bottom half of his body. He was snoring lightly and she lent foward placing a gentle kiss to his chest before grabbing for her dressing gown from the floor and heading out of the bedroom. Once in the kitchen she glanced at the clock it was only just gone nine and after spending a passionate few hours they had both fallen asleep and she had never felt so safe. It was the first time in her life she could say it but Stevie Moss was in love and she hoped with all her heart he would be the only man in her life she would ever love. She made her coffee and headed into the living room with it, sinking down onto the sofa, she sat with her feelings and emotions running wild in her mind, she had the biggest grin at the thought of the last few hours, he had completly owned her, every inch of her body ached for him and it made her all the more tempted to sneak upstairs and find the most interesting way of waking him but then her smile would fade at the thought of all the hurt he had been through, all the pain of losing not only one but two women he had been in love with, could she ever really compete with the ghosts of his past. "Penny for your thoughts?" he spoke and she jumped at the sound of his voice, to many his voice held a strict, no nonsense tone but to her it was the most comforting sound in the world, she smiled and shook her head gently "Nothing... I just decided on a coffee... the kettles just boiled" she smiled and he nodded "I should get off... it is nearly eleven" she stared at the clock trying to figure where the last couple of hours had gone. "Oh.. yeah.." she nodded "I will see you at work tomorrow yeah?" she smiled. He grinned "Is that it?" he asked and she noticed the hurt behind his grin. "What?" she replied stumbling over her word. "I just assumed that after everything... when we.." he gestured between them "You know what forget it.. see you tomorrow". She watched as he headed through the door and she wanted with every inch of her body to follow him and tell him she wanted him, she had ment everything she had said and he was the world to her but instead she remained sat on the sofa jumping as the front door banged shut.

She had a tourtured nights sleep, trying to decide if she could overcome her demons, whatever happened she knew her and Smithy needed to sit down and talk so standing outside his office staring in at him as he typed away on his computer, oblivious to her watching him, or so she thought "You just come to stare at me?" his voice had startled her, and she stood for a few seconds slightly lost for words as he just eyed her suspiously. "I wondered if you had time for a chat... sort a few things out..." he smiled "You dont need to bother... I understand what you were after... I just wish you had picked someone else.. rather than using me..." she interupted coming into the room and closing the door "No hang on just a minute... you came to me you kissed me Smithy" he nodded "And you made it perfectly clear you wanted sex... had I known it was going to be a one night stand it would never of happened.." she smiled "I havent said it was a one night stand..." he cut in "You didnt need to.. but you know what its fine.. after all your Stevie Moss... what was I expecting". She smiled "I ment what I said.. I want you.. I wanted us to give things a go.. but I guess I thought you were more of a man than what you are eh.." he rose to his feet "Oi now you listen to me... I came to you and put my heart on the line and you took advantage.." she cut in "I did no such thing and I resent the accusation..." he laughed and she lent out a slight grin "What?" she asked and he smiled "We cant even do this right" he paused as he moved towards her "What are we gunna do eh?" he asked and she smiled "Start again?" she suggested and he nodded as he took her hands in his "Stevie Moss.. I like you.. I more than like you... so what d'you say.. you reckon we could get this whole dating thing right?". She nodded "I think we could have a damn good try". He moved foward and lent gently down into her lips. The doubts were still in the back of her mind but then this was Dale Smith and she knew he would never hurt her, infact he would do everything he could to make her happy and right now she was estatic.

* * *

**Thank for reading. Please leave me a review. xxx**


End file.
